


Paternal Instincts

by Tiikeria



Series: Care for Me? [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Papa Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when Gavin spoke the final time before letting sleep take him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternal Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> DAMNIT, CHEWY. THIS PART CHANGED COMPLETELY BECAUSE OF YOU. Inspired by the 24 hour livestream and Chewy's evil mind. Not to mention, Papa Geoff feels. Despite it being late, I hope you guys enjoy!

They were 15 hours in, and drinks were passed around, ridiculous stunts were being performed, and, all-in-all, it was a good time. Amazingly, Geoff had decided to stay up and help chaperone the Lads, two of which were drunk off their asses and making utterly stupid bets, to the amusement of the viewers; it didn't help that Ray was spurring them on with sarcastic comments. Ryan had arrived an hour prior, and looked ready to leave, though Geoff knew he wouldn't. Well, unless Gavin kept trying to climb on the poor man; he looked so happy, though, that Geoff couldn't help but laugh at his fellow Gent's misfortune, which earned him a not so pleased look from the aforementioned man as Gavin settled on his shoulders, crouching so he could keep what little balance he had.  
  
"And Gavin is so drunk he thinks he's a bird," Jack chuckled for the benefit of the audience who may only be listening at this point; Jack's comment was quickly followed by Gavin's coos and various bird noises and Ryan crying, "Why me?"  
  
"Cause you're the animal guy, Ryan!" a groan was Gavin's response from his perch, though it was quickly turned into a laugh as Michael pulled the Brit down from the chair, the two engaging in a one-sided wrestling match on the floor of the set.  
  
"By the end of this, I'm going to be firing all of you assholes," Geoff huffed, an amused smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"What did I do?" Ryan's exasperated expression was enough to make him chuckle again, similar sentiments coming from Jack and Ray, all of which he ignored, holding steady on his hollow, yet common, threat.  
  
Attention was pulled away from the Hunters upon the arrival of Burnie and Ashley, with Miles and Kerry trailing in behind, cheers of welcome echoing in the room, though whether that was for the booze in their hands, or the people themselves they would never know. It wasn't until Lindsay tapped him on the shoulder that he noticed a quietness from the corner that Michael and Gavin had last been located. He knew he must have paled as Lindsay murmured the code, eyes filled with worry.  
  
The week before the stream, Geoff had called all the Hunters sans Gavin to an impromptu meeting, informing them that, should Gavin have a seizure during the stream, they were to speak a code, as not to alert the audience as to what was taking place, just for Gavin's sake. He had been hoping they wouldn't have to use the code at all that night, but it looked like that wouldn't be the case.  
  
The words "Plan G" rattled in his mind as he excused himself under the guise of needing to pee, Kerry instantly stealing his spot; he could hear the protesting fading away as Miles decided that Geoff's chair was going to be his seat, too, and plopping himself in Kerry's lap. Quickly, he followed Lindsay down the hallway, back to their quiet office, finding Michael kneeing next to the couch, their Brit lying prone on the cushions, eyes blank. With nothing more than a questioning gaze, the younger man explained how they came to be in this situation.  
  
"It was like something fucking snapped, Geoff. One second he was fine, the next he just went stiff as a fucking board. I managed to get him in here without the cameras picking it up, though. Lindsay helped.  It's only been a couple minutes, I think," he was quiet, unlike his recorded persona, a sense of urgency in his words. The man nodded for the younger to move so he could take a seat on the couch, Gavin's head being repositioned to his lap.  
  
"Go back out to the stream, I'll take care of him. I'll text you when he wakes up, alright?" He wasn't going to even consider the possibility of anything else, like needing to call for backup, but it looked like the Jones' were doing that for him. It took some coaxing before the two reluctantly left the room, ready to rejoin the festivities in the name of charity.   
  
Geoff stayed patient, his hand absently rubbing Gavin's shoulder, eyes searching for any sort of spark in the Lad's eyes to tell him that he was back. What he wasn't expecting was for the spark to come back as slow as it did, Gavin giving him a tired look when his gaze refocused, though Geoff could see he was on the verge of passing out right there; the elder man couldn't blame him. Between the alcohol and the seizure, he didn't think he would be able to stay awake either. But, more pressing matters had to be attended to before he would even consider letting Gavin doze.  
  
"You back?"  
  
Gavin nodded slowly, his blinking sluggish.  
  
"You feel okay? No pain or anything?"  
  
A shake of the head, just as slow as the nod.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"Get some sleep, asshole. I'll wake you up when it's time to get the fuck out of here."  
  
Gavin nodded, rolling over, whining a bit as Geoff made himself comfortable as well, Gavin's head now resting on his chest, the Brit curled against him like a sleepy child needing the comfort of a parent. So, Geoff shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when Gavin spoke the final time before letting sleep take him.  
  
"Mmm...thanks, Dad."  
  
It took Geoff a moment to absorb the fact that the British idiot he had taken in years before, and considered an adopted son, had just called him Dad. With a small smile, he gave the sleeping man a gentle squeeze in an attempt for a hug, murmuring into the silence.  
  
"You're welcome...Son." 


End file.
